In the field of computer-mediated experiences, such as electronic games or interactive artworks, the interfaces used to communicate a user's motions to the computer are most often designed to either: capture a singular or narrow set of motions, such as with a mouse, keyboard, handheld game controller; or they are highly tuned sensing devices—to detect fixed position of a particular body part, either full-“skeleton” or individual digits and joints of the hand. Another class of computer mediated experiences is designed to simulate in high detail a specific vehicle, such as an airplane cockpit or race car where the devices used to communicate with the computer are exactly what the user would use in the real-world vehicle. None of these interfaces has been able to provide a means of open-ended, imaginative play, such as that experienced by a child where the child can turn an ordinary cardboard box into a spaceship one minute, and then a submarine or toboggan the next minute.
The present invention aims to provide for a body motion driven interface that can “become” a variety of vehicles, containers or platforms required by the computer-mediated experience.